


Pokemon: The Sissyfication of Victor

by HeyItsAlternateMe23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal, F/M, Lactation, Mind Control, Mommydom, sissy, sissyfication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsAlternateMe23/pseuds/HeyItsAlternateMe23
Summary: I didn’t play Sword/Shield, and didn’t pay too close attention to the Direct, so sorry for any inconsistencies. Also, everyone in this story is 18.
Relationships: Klara/Victor
Kudos: 21





	Pokemon: The Sissyfication of Victor

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t play Sword/Shield, and didn’t pay too close attention to the Direct, so sorry for any inconsistencies. Also, everyone in this story is 18.

The ferry approached the Isle of Armor, the setting sun behind it, with Victor, the new Champion of Galar at it’s bow. The ramps were soon connected to the boat, and Victor descended, his bags in tow. As Victor went down the ramps, he scanned the crowd, looking for Klara, an up and coming Poison type trainer who was supposed to be meeting him here. 

_There!_ he thought, seeing who must be Klara holding a sign with ‘Victor’ written on it. As Victor strode over, he got a better look at the woman he would be training with. She had bright pink hair, with a large black and white bow in it. The woman wore a stylish white coat over a dark blue shirt and shorts, with a matching white purse slung across her arm. The most striking thing about her were her large tits, especially for her small frame.

”Hi, you must be Klara,” Victor said, waving.

”And you must be Victor then,” Klara replied, shoving her sign into her bag.

”I hope the wait for the ferry wasn’t too bad,” Victor said, “Team Yell stole some parts for the engine, and it took awhile to get the shop back up and running.”

”The wait wasn’t too bad.”

”That’s great to hear,” Victor said, giving out a sigh of relief.

”I hope Team Yell didn’t give you too much trouble,” Klara said, “obsessed fans like that can do some pretty crazy things.

”They weren’t nothing I couldn’t handle,” Victor said, brushing off Klara’s concern. “But beating them made me pretty hungry, and I didn’t pack any snacks for the ferry ride. Do you know any good places to eat here in the Isle?”

”I’ll do you one better: how about I make you some dinner,” Klara said, smiling.

”I couldn’t ask you to do something like that,” Victor replied, blushing.

”It’s not problem at all. I love cooking, and there’s nothing better than a home cooked meal. And besides, we already arranged for you to stay at my place, and my it isn’t that far from here. Come on,” Klara said, walking out of the terminal.

”That’s awfully nice of you, Klara,” Victor replied, following close behind.

”I already said, it’s nothing. Now let’s get going. Dinner isn’t going to cook itself!” The two set off down the sidewalk, making small talk along the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before long, the pair found themselves in front of a small house on the outskirts of town. Klara roomer her keys and with a satisfying _Ka-Chink_ I locked the front door and threw it open.

“Ahh, home sweet home,” Klara said, stepping inside, flooded by Victor. On his left, Victor found a small living room and dining table. Looking to his right, Victor saw a small kitchenette, and beyond it, a hallway.

”The guest bedroom will be on the right down that hallway,” Klara said, beginning the preparations for the meal. “The bathroom is the middle door, and the door in the end is my room. Make yourself at home. Curry should be ready in half an hour.”

Victor turned down the hall, opening the door to his new room. It was a fairly average room, consisting of a queen sized bed, nightstand, small closet, and a dresser. Not bad at all, especially since he would be lodging here for free. He set to work unpacking his clothes. That didn’t take too long, so Victor decided to pass the time browsing the internet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Knock knock knock_. “Dinner’s ready,” Klara said. Victor quickly shut off his phone, hopping off the bed. If the sweet smells wafting in from the kitchen were any indicator, Klara was one hell of a cook, and Victor couldn’t wait to try the curry she had cooked up.

He quickly washed his hands and hurried to the table, eager to get started. Victor sat across from Klara on the small dining table, his bowl of curry and a glass of milk in front of him. Klara had arrayed the table nearly, with some calm music with deep beats that seemed to vibrate his whole body in the background and lit some scented candles. _Odd,_ Victor thought, _I can’t_ _smell the candles over the curry, so what’s the point in lighting them? Maybe she just has a better sense of smell than me._ Across the table, Klara had started eating her curry. _Guess it’s time to dig in then!_

Victor ate a large spoonful of curry. Then another, then a third, and a fourth. He couldn’t get enough! This had to be the best curry Victor had ever eaten. But as Victor scooped up his fifth spoonful, he felt a tingling sensation on his tongue. _That’s nothing,_ Victor thought as he paused for a moment. _I’ve had curry much spicier than this._ He at his fifth spoonful, than a sixth. Victor was unprepared for what would happen next.

It was as if a volcano has erupted on Victor’s tongue. “What _pant pant_ did you put _pant pant_ in this curry?” Victor hurried out.

”Oh nothing,” Klara said, putting another spoonful in her mouth. “Just some Moltres Peppers.”

” _Moltres Peppers!”_ Victor blurted out.

”What can I say, I like my curry hot,” Klara smirked, sipping another spoonful. “If it’s to spicy for you, there’s some milk right in front of you.”

 _The milk!_ Victor thought, quickly snatching his glass. _Glug glug glug glug._ Victor chugged the whole glass down, letting the cool milk glide over his burning tongue. It helped a little, but he needed more. “Need _pant pant_ more _pant pant_ milk!” Victor eked out, waving his hands at his tongue, desperate for relief.

”I’ll go get you some more from the kitchen,” Klara said, getting up. She came back after what seemed like an eternity, though it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. “Here you go,” Klara said, offering up the milk to Victor. Not even a second after those words left her mouth had Victor grabbed the glass, and started to chug that one too. 

_Glug glug glug glug glug._ Victor offered the glass back to Klara, who went back to the kitchen. That glass had helped about as much as the first one. Another eternity later, Klara returned, bearing his salvation.

 _Glug_ _glug_ _glug glug glug. “_ It’s _pant pant_ not _pant pant_ working!” Victor yelled _._ Klara looked worried as she took his cup. Thankfully, she came back much quicker this time. “This is the last of the milk,” she said, handing him a half-full glass.

 _Glug glug glug._ Victor tapped the bottom of the glass, hoping to draw every ounce of milk from it. His effort was to no avail, his glass dry. “I _pant pant_ need _pant pant_ more,” Victor said, his mouth still ablaze. Victor’s mind had started to go blank from the heat, the only thing he could focus on his burning tongue. He sat there, for the few agonizing moments before Klara spoke up.

”Well, you could always get the milk straight from the tap,” she said, lifting up her shirt and bra. Klara’s large breasts bounced free, puffy pink nipples standing proud land leaking. ”When I put it into a carton, my milk starts to loose it’s potency. To really help your burning mouth, you’d going to need to suck my tits.”

A dozen thoughts could have ran through Victor’s mind. _Straight from the tap? Loose it’s potency? Does that mean that I just drank her breast milk?_ But none of them did, his mind too addled from the drugs in the curry and milk. Victor couldn’t even move as Klara sat beside him, lifting one of her tits into his mouth.

“Drink up, it’s the only way to help your burning mouth.” Those were all the words Victor needed to start greedily sucking at Klara’s tits. She was right. Victor’s mouth felt instantly better, her breast milk extremely more potent than the milk from the carton. Despite his tongue no longer burning, he didn’t want to stop sucking. If he still had the mental energy to notice, he would have felt a large bulge growing against his side.

”Good girl,” Klara softly whispered into Victor’s ear, patting the back of his head. “Just keep drinking from mommy’s tits.” Klara reached her free hand down, taking off Victor’s pants and underwear. She revealed a small penis, 4 inches hard. Klara reached her hand out, barely brushing the small thing, and a small bit of cum spurt out from it. She small penis retracted even further, now becoming just a useless little clit.

The milk’s other effects started to become more apparent. Victor’s stomach began to flatten, vocal chords morph, his hips widen, ass expand, and his arms and legs slim out, Victor’s entire body becoming more feminine. His mind underwent changes as well, becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. In fact, it was becoming harder and harder just to think of simple things, like who he was. _What was my name?_ Victor wondered, struggling to remember.

”Shhhhh, it’s alright. It’s hard for good girls like you to remember who they are, but let mommy help you,” Klara cooed softly into Victor’s ears. “Your name name is Gloria, and you’re my wonderful little sissy girl.” _That’s right,_ Gloria thought, _I’m just a stupid little sissy girl named Gloria._

“And do you know what little sissy girls like to do Gloria?” Klara asked, a devilish grin on her face. “They like mommy’s big cock to _fuck them in the ass~.”_ Gloria stopped sucking at Klara’s tits, and crawled along the floor a few feet away. Gloria reached around and slid her shorts and underwear, exposing her ass and clit. But when she looked back, Klara was nowhere to be seen. Gloria pouted. How was she supposed to do her duty as a little sissy slut if she didn’t have a mommy to fuck her in the ass?

Gloria wouldn’t have to wait long, as a few moments later, Klara returned, having shed her clothes, and holding a small bag in her hand. But what made Gloria the happiest was when she looked down to see mommy’s wonderful 10 inch cock.

”I’m sorry to have kept you waiting sissy, but mommy needed to get some things from her room,” Klara said retrieving a small bottle of lube from her pouch, “Now are you ready to be a good sissy slut for mommy?”

”Yes mommy,” Gloria moaned, bending back over, “ _please fuck me in the ass~_ ”

Klara place her lubed up dick against Gloria’s right asshole. She swung her cock around it, teasing her little sissy slut, waiting for the perfect moment. Gloria turned around, wondering what was taking mommy so long.

Just as Gloria turned her head, Klara _thrust_ into her ass with a wet _schluck,_ catching Gloria off guard. “ _OooooOOOoohhhhhh,”_ Gloria moaned, her clitty giving off a small _spurt._ Klara went balls deep, hitting Gloria’s prostate.

”Did you like that, slut?” Klara asked, sliding her cock out of Gloria’s ass.

”Yesh mommy,” Gloria let out weakly. “Pleash keep fucking my assh.” Klara obliged, sticking the head of her penis in Gloria’s still-tight asshole. This time she went much slower, savoring the experience. After all, asses these tight don’t come every day.

Fast or slow, it didn’t matter to Gloria. She was just happy to be a good little sissy slut for mommy, permanently residing in a blissful pleasure. Gloria moaned, thrusting on her mommy’s cock, loosing all track of time. Had is been an hour since they’d started? A day? Gloria didn’t know, and she didn’t care. All she wanted was to give mommy an orgasm.

Klara, unlike Gloria, kept her wits about her, and was in complete control of the situation. _Smack smack._ She started slow, sliding in and out, letting Gloria’s ass gently coax the cum from her balls into her lower shaft. 

_Smack smack smack._ Klara sped up, letting the cum move from her lower shaft to the upper shaft. Klara reached her hand forward, hooking a finger around her slut’s open mouth. She wanted to see that glorious look of complete pleasure on her sissy’s face. Gloria’s face was a twisted visage of pleasure, her eyes rolled back and her mouth drooling. And that look just made Klara all the harder.

 _Smack smack smack smack_ _smack._ Klara thrust faster and faster, _slamming_ her dick into Gloria’s prostate each time, eliciting a cry of moans from her little sissy. Klara slammed her cock in one last time, sending her seed deep into Gloria’s ass. When she was finished, Klara saw that Gloria had passed out from the pleasure.

Klara felt similarly tired, but before she could go to sleep, there was one thing she had to do. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a butt plug, and Klara unceremoniously shoved it straight into Gloria’s ass. After all, no proper sissy could service without mommy’s cum in her ass? And with everything finished, Klara took a shower and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I did end up writing this fic before u/thesaiyen23’s Futa Shamir x Mercedes, but don’t worry, that’s next. After that, I might do a few more chapters of Slut Time Saga, might do some more one shots based on your recommendations. IDK. I’ve also got an idea from r/nsfwcyoa, and if you guys want to see me write some stuff from it, please tell me.  
> Happy Fapping-HIAM23


End file.
